Over a book
by AnnUchihaWalker
Summary: This story is my first attempt at writing a Shonen Ai story so please tell me if you've found any problems or if you have any ideas okay  ?


EmilxRatatosk

And there was he again...Waiting at the world in his mind for Ratatosk's he was alredy used to it and found out some interesting things about the place...

When the bigger blonde returned he saw a joyful Emil walking around. It looked like he found something in that world.

"Rata-Ratatosk you're back!"

As Emil didn't want Ratatosk to find out he still kept on messing about that world, he hid a book behind himself.

"Tsc...Of course I'm back! You're talking to me and seeing me!"

"Oh yeah...I'm sorry... If I am talking to you and ,I'm not blind, so I can see you at the same time it means you've come back...I'm sorry for my idiotic contentment."

'Huh...He's saying long and difficult words...Wait a minute... When I came back he was shiny happy but when he saw me...'

"Hey anything happened?"

"Huh?"

Emil made a confused face and stared at Ratatosk.

"I mean you just looked all depressed out of nowhere...But never mind that aren't going back? They may be worried that you're taking so long to wake up."

"You're right! I should get going... Well then, farewell Summon Spirit Ratatosk."

"Heh...See ya Emmy-chan."

'Something's really wrong with him...Normally he wouldn't be so formal with me...Not that I miss him calling me by Ratatosk only but...I wonder if it has anything to do with the book he found?'

_Meanwhile in the real world..._

Everyone was gathering at Zelos' mansion to celebrate the new year...They were running up and down and working hard so everything would end up being perfect...They seemed like they were enjoyng themselves even though New Year would be next week and they didn't even finished the living only one who wasn't in high spirits was Emil, he had a puzzled face as he hang the colorful cloth stripes in he ceiling.

"Hey Marta my dear do you have any idea of what's gotten in Emil? I mean he looks depressed and wears a fake smile everytime I ask him about it..."

"Yeah it's been bothering me too...I've never seen him look so down even while I was dating him he never looked that bad...I wonder if it's something we've done.."

"I'll go asking everyone around to help us get Emil's true smile back again but while I'm at it Marta my dear could keep him busy so that he doesn't figure us out?"

"Okay I'll do it but stop calling me /dear\ otherwise Colette will kick you ass."

"kkkkk! Yeah I should stop... If Lloyd hears me doing that again my punishment will be worse than anything Colette could do."

"kkkk!You're right Lloyd snaps when he thinks you're cheating him..."

"Well then, to prevent such casualties I ought to ya later Marta"

"Bye Zelos."

'I didn't want to admit it but Zelos's right, Emil looks like he would to kill himself while nobody's looking'

"Hey Emil could you buy me some things?"

"O-okay"

"I need you to...(huge list of things to do) and I need you to go to Palmacosta too and see if they've got any stone from the Dinasty Ruins so we can decorate the gardens too"

'She just said all the cities we know and stuff for me to buy in each and everyone of them?'

"Uh Buut Ma-Marta it will take me three days to go to every place you asked me to go to...Is it alright with you?Shouldn't you ask someone else?"

"No you're the perfect person for the job!Cuz' you're our Knight."

Marta winked at Emil as if it would make his burden less as those last words left Marta's lips Emil felt blood rushing to his face.

"O-okay if you insist that much I'll go but don't be mad at me okay?"

"Don't worry I won't be. And take my Rheiard, that way you'll get back faster."

Emil gets out of the mansion and climbs the Rheiard.

"Then I'm going..."

"Good luck!"

Marta waved and Emil took off.

_Three days later..._

"I'm back."

Emil was carrying many bags full of stuff and still had left some more back in the Rheiard.

"Finally! What took you so long?"

"Hah!Getting funny aren't we?"

"'s you Ratatosk..."

Marta's mood seemed to drop by a huge amount as soon as she realized it was Ratatosk.

"Oh so sorry I ain't Emil! But that weakling has been so tired from carrying all your stuff ,Ironing Board, that he almost collapsed while still on air!His luck was that I was paying enough attention to what we were doing!"

Marta didn't pay attention to the rest of Ratatosk's speech her mind paused on those particular two words.

".. BOARD?"

"'t snap woman!I'm not staying here long...Emil's so gloomy these days that I think he will erase his personality the moment I switch places with him"

Emil wasn't the only one getting depressed these days...Ratatosk and everyone else was because neither of them knew a way to cheer Emil up and Emil's situation seemed like it was only getting worse and that made Ratatosk out of everyone worry.

" he's like that with you too..."

"I'm going and please do me a favor...Take care of him."

"Okay,I'll"

_Back in the dining room..._

"Emil you're back!"

"Emil I was afraid of not seeing you anymore pal!"

"I would miss Tenebrae's paw pads if you went back to Ginnungagap..."

"Me too I even started a campaign at Lezareno Company about selling mini-Tenebraes."

"Awwwn that would be sooo cute!Don't you think Marta?"

"Yeah!Totally cute!"

"But anyway...What took you that long Emil we started to think you wouldn't come back!"

"Ah I'm sorry..."

Emil had some kind of bad aura around him and it looked like wanting to devour the cheerful souls around the table...

'This looks really bad...I have to think of something to change this otherwise we all will be engulfed in his darkness.'

"So Emil~~ How about helping here a little?"

"Uh-okay."

_In the weekend before New Year's Eve_

"Emil can you come here for a while?"

"What is it Raine?"

"I wanted that you went to a certain place for me,no that's wrong, for all of us."

"O-okay where is it?"

"We need you to rest somewhere and talk to Ratatosk."

"Huh?"

"We don't know what's happenning to you and he may be thee one to help you."

"I don't think he would care that much about me though..."

"I get your feelings but please give it a shot."

"I understand.I'm going then..."

"Just don't forget to come back by New Year's Eve okay?"

"I promise I'll"

_Back to the world in Emil's mind_

The Summon Spirit was staring at the colorful stripes all over the place and didn't even notice the younger one coming in.

"Uhmm Ratatosk~~"

"AH!Emil!"

The Summon Spirit was startled by Emil not only because he had his guard low but even more because it was Emil, the one he was thinking about a minute ago.

"They told me to talk to you...Even though I don't think it's going to change anything I came here anyway."

"Okay then let's -chan why are ya that gloomy?"

Shy as always Emil blushed at hearing the nickname Ratatosk had given him.

"I don't have any reason to tell you..."

"Ehh...This will take a while if you don't cooperate with me...Does it have anything to do with the book you found some weeks ago?"

"It has nothing to do with you!"

Emil looked away and started walking to the opposite side of the "room".

"Heh...Now I'm getting interested...Shall I make you say it?"

Ratatosk started to pursue Emil, getting closer each step he made Emil backstep and flinch.

"Uwahh!Wh-what are you planning to do with me?"

"Don't worry I know you won't regret this~~"

Ratatosk wore an evil smirk at the time he said it and pressed Emil,who was struggling to get away, against the wall.

"Let go of me!"

"Nope.I'm not letting go till you tell me everything clearly~~"

"L-let go of me P-please!"

At this point Emil started sobbing like a child who was starting to cry.

"Wa-wait sorry Emil...I overstepped the boundaries there.I'll keep my distance so you can talk if you want to."

'I shouldn't have done that he's crying now.'

"N-no, it's o-okay...Y-you're ri-right I have to tell y-you everything..."

_Emil started explainig what he read in the book and why it made him so upset._

"And?"

"It said you had been acting strange lately and that it was possible that you had fallen in love!"

"HUH?"

"That's why I'm so gloomy...Because you've never told me you liked someone."

"So that's what all this fuss is about...Everyone was going up and down trying to understand why you were that way or at least try to make you feel better and everything that was on yoour mind was this?"

"Ye-yeah..."

"The reason why I didn't tell you I'd fallen in love is because..."

Ratatosk got even closer to Emil who blushed in a really dark color as he got closer.

"I'd fallen for you"

"Rata-Ratatosk?"

Ratatosk kissed Emil's lips swiftly so he wouldn't be overwhelmed, but the kiss gradually grew stronger and eventually Ratatosk lick Emil's bottom lip asking for permission and he got it...From there on the kiss deepened and the passion grew stronger than ever, Emil was almost without breath when Ratatosk pulled back.

"So now you know the truth what are ya doin'?"

"I'm glad that you've finally got the guts to tell me your feelings Ratatosk because I've felt this way since the beginning."

And for Ratatosk surprise Emil kissed him fiercily, it seems that the shy boy realized his own feelings before the Summon Spirit did.

**That's it I tried my best in this one so if there's anything else wrong just tell me oh and this isn't the completed form I'm sending this story to my teacher so she gets the grammar and everything okay so don't worry about that stuff...Just tell me if there's something wrong with the plot or anything else okay?~~**


End file.
